UNleashed: Delsin Dragon
by konor of the skies
Summary: Delsin is back. With a whole new look and a whole new set of powers. He has to team up with the Extreme Dinosaurs to fight the biggest threat to earth...All while adjusting to his new life. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

UNleashed: Prolog.

**Disclaimer: I do not own INfamous or Extreme Dinosaurs. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Eight Years ago. A race of humans known as "Conduits" Emerge. Each with the ability to weaponize a unique form of matter. **

**To protect humanity against the new possible threat. The government called in D.U.P to hunt down and capture every last Conduit and lock them all up for good.**

**However...During the seventh year of D.U.P's control...A new and Possible the most powerful Conduit in existence appeared...Delsin Rowle.**

**Delsin had the ability to absorb the powers from other Conduits...Allowing him to use multiple powers at once. Using his powers, He took the fight to the head of D.U.P Augenstein. And expose her secret plans to the world...While also proving that both Conduits and Humans could co-excise.**

**...However...There was a threat bigger then Augenstein...A group of mutant reptiles created by a mad scientist from an alternate dimension known as Aragon, The Raptors; took notice of Delsin's power and plotted to turn him into the most powerful Raptor ever. They manage to create a Raptor conduit with Aragon's old notes and a sample of a Steel conduit's DNA. Creating Steelox, Since they both know that Concrete can't break through metal. They then began to make their way towards Delson's current location...Seattle.**

**They will manage to succeed to mutate him...But...**

**Well...Let's just say...Delsin is going to become a little "Extreme" From now on.**

* * *

"...So...Is he here, Spittor?" A Yellow anthromorphic Raptor with a metal muzzle said to a pink Raptor wearing a large tank on his back. The metal jaw raptor name was Bad-Rap, the leader of the Raptors.

"He's close...The power levels are off the chart..." Spittor said as he looked at a device he held in his claws.

"So...We're really going to do it..." A brown raptor armed with a green laser claw said nervous. His name was Haxx. "We're actually...Going to turned a human into a Raptor..."

"Heheh." A gray Raptor wearing a red scarf chuckled as he looked over the city of Seattle. "Good...I been in this world for a few hours...And I'm already wanting a kid brother." He then extended his arm out and small pieces of metal began to form In his claws.

* * *

To be contuined, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

UNleashed: Chapter 1: Dragon Unleashed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own INfamous or Extreme Dinosaurs. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Somewhere in a alleyway...**

A young man was busy spray painting a wall with graffiti. judging by his skin; he was native American, he wore a red knit hat and a gray pullover, he wore a leather vest with a assortment of pins attach to the front, over the pullover. He also wore blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Ah...This is my true Superpower..." He said as he step back to admire his art. But before he could move on to the next wall, He was struck from behind and fell face first to the pavement.

"So this is the legendary Delsin Rowle?" Delsin heard a voice but all he could see was a pair of inhuman reptilian legs. Then he past out.

* * *

As the Raptor's plan unfolded. A team of anthromorphic dinosaurs who were in charged of stopping the Raptors from causing chaos. were on a building searching for the raptors.

"...The raptors seem to have landed somewhere around here..." Stegz a stegosaurs said as he survey the city. He, T-bone and the rest of the team were brought here by the reports of the raptors being seen here.

"But why Seattle of all places?" T-bone said irritated. he was A large t-rex and the leader of the extreme Dinosaurs.

"Well...It IS well known as a Conduit gathering place..." Stegz said to T-bone.

"Conduits?" Spike a triceratops asked scratching his blue scaly head. "Oh! You mean those humans who have superpowers, Right?"

"Conduits can weaponize any form of matter..." Stegz explained. "The Raptors must be trying to capture one and unlock their secrets..."

"Not good..." Bullzeye a ptetadon said stretching his wings. "The last thing we need, is them having MORE power!"

Realizing what could happen if the Raptors had that kind of power. The Extreme Dinosaurs set off to stop them.

* * *

"Look...I think he's starting to wake up!"

Delsin's eyes snapped open and quickly looked around. He was in a warehouse by the looks of it, Suddenly he finally realize...His legs were bound to the ground by steel, His hands were bound too in a way that he couldn't use any of his powers.

"Must be a metal conduit..." Delsin said to himself before focusing. "All right..." He began as he chuckled. "You had your fun...Now let me go, And we're all go out for takeout."

"...Can we get hot pockets?" A very moronic voice said before being cut off by a arm shove in the gut.

"I'm afraid we can't reply to your request, Mammal." A serious voice said. Suddenly a large reptile began to emerge from the shadows into Delsin's field of vision, It was Bad Rap.

"Well, your not so handsome yourself, metal mouth." Delsin said jokingly before becoming serious. "But seriously...Take off the costume, you look like Godzilla after he went to the dentist."

"...He is not wearing a costume." Steelx said as he emerge from the shadows. In his claws was a syringe with a multicolor liquid inside it. Suddenly he dashed forward and jab the syringe into Delsin's shoulder before injecting him the liquid. Delsin then began to grit his teeth as he yelled in pain, His body beginning to change. His skin became scales as his frame become more bulkier. He then grew claws replacing his fingernails along with two horns growing out of the sides of his head, tearing his cap to pieces. A tail then grew next before a small flame began to emit from it's tip. Ridges then began to tear out of Delsin's back, Finally; his shoes then burst reveling a pair of reptile feet with four digits toes. The only pieces of clothing that survived the transformation were his vest and pants. His skin was now red, and the steel binds were no more. Smoke and ash was now being emitted from his scalp.

Delsin, the now reptile conduit. was laying on the cold concrete floor sobbing; still in pain from the transformation. "There,There,Brother..." Steelx said as he prepared another syringe, this one was full of a dark red liquid that had a "evil" Flare to it. "Your big brother Steelx is going to make everything better..." He then lifted Delsin's head as he aimed the needle at his forehead...But at that moment...

**SMASH!**

"All right, Raptors!" T-Bone shouted as he and his team smash through the warehouse's doors. "Step away from the Conduit!"

Delsin was still disoriented from the transformation...But he knew he had to fight back, He then grabbed Steelx face and with the last of his power, began to burn haft of his face off. Causing the grey Raptor to screech in pain and drop the syringe which shattered.

"Eveyone! Retreat!" Bad Rap notice when he saw Steelx was in pain.

"But...Delsin!" Spittor said pointing out to the weaken reptile, who was now struggling to get up.

"Forgot him. We need to go now!" Bad Rap ordered. Haxx then helped Steelx up and escaped through a nearby exit, The other two then followed.

Stegz then quickly ran to Delsin's side and lifted him. "No...This Conduit been mutated!" Stegz exclaimed, He then notice the red liquid that has formed into a pool. "This red chemical must be some kind of mind control formula...Looks like we got here just in time..."

"Wait...The Raptors said this conduit's name is Delsin." T-Bone said thinking. "Delsin...Rowe..."

"Woah...THE Delsin Rowe..." Bullzeye said shocked. "I saw him on the news...He's like this super conduit who can copy other conduits powers..."

"We need to get him back to HQ. So we can preform some test on both his powers and his transformation." Stegz said worried. "It's probably for the best for his own safety..."

T-bone then helped Stegz carried Delsin out of the warehouse. Delsin was now unconscious. And the two were very careful not to wake him. T-Bone then pulled out his communicator and called Chadra to bring the cruiser.

Delsin was no longer human...But, He was now a dragon!

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
